The Other Members's Origins
by sora34ce
Summary: Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene, and Luxord are the only members of Organization XIII whose origins are unknown. Now, their past is uncovered in this four-part story.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: All characters, locations, and items (except the beer) are copyright of Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios.**

It was 10:00 AM, and Dyme was reflecting on his past.

Years ago, he was the sitar player of the band Aqua Wave. He was the main attraction, adored by millions of Destiny Island's residents (well, except for about three certain kids and their parents), until one fateful night that separated the band forever.

Before Aqua Wave disbanded, Dyme attempted to party out in his home, drinking millions of booze, Jaeger Bombs, Kamikaze, Three Wise Men, and other beer. He tried to invite the others to do it with him, but they apparently figured that drinking the night before their gig was bad for their performance. The next day, Dyme was so drunk that it affected his performance, resulting in his former fans to hurl Paopu fruit at him. He got in a fight with his crew, and they eventually kicked him out.

Now, as Dyme reclined on his bed and stared at a portrait of the band, he muttered, "Oh, how I missed you guys..."

He sighed. Was he really that crazy on getting drunk? Well, yeah, he was considered odd for having a sitar since bands didn't normally have sitars, but still...

He'd heard rumors that the sky contained numerous worlds. Maybe they shouldn't have limited their gigs to just the Destiny Islands. Or maybe they didn't learn how to access other worlds...

Suddenly he sat straight up, realizing something. Perhaps something near the heart of the island can lead him somewhere else!

Grabbing his sitar, Arpeggio, he dashed out of his house.

He walked for hours, He had no idea what lurked in Destiny Islands' forests, though he'd heard of regular animals. Whenever something scurried near it, he brushed it aside with Arpeggio and continued.

It wasn't until later that he reached a clearing, where he found someone meditating.

That person was dressed entirely in a black cloak, though it looked more like a jacket. His face was hidden, though Dyme could make out a pair of yellow eyes peering at him.

"Who...are...you?" the robed man asked in a dark voice.

"My name's Dyme. I'm the former player of Aqua Wave, ever heard of me? Who are you, you robed guy?"

The robed man advanced. "I am the superior of an organization I am creating as we speak. You seem to have a troubled life, am I correct?"

Dyme shuddered. The drinking, the bad playing, the Paopu fruit bombardment, the argument... They all came back to his mind. Why?!

The robed man continued to walk towards Dyme. "You may have a potential in my organization. Care to join me so we can recreate Kingdom Hearts?"

"Um, no..."

"It will grant you great power to you! Think of all the riches, all the power in the worlds!"

Dyme was really irritated. What was this guy saying?

Eventually, he lost it. "SHUT UP!" he yelled. "GO AWAY OR ELSE I WILL BLUDGEON YOU WITH MY SITAR!"

The robed man thrust out his right hand and instantly, a black weapon materialized. It looked like a sword, but it had a handleguard that surrounded the hilt entirely, complete with a lion's face in the center. Its blade was separated in two, only combining in a blue eyeball. The blade's tip was curved, resembling a scythe.

"A Keyblade?!" Dyme exclaimed. "You're not... Master Xehanort?!" Dyme had heard of the Keyblade Master in the tales people spoke, as well as descriptions of his Keyblade.

Xehanort pointed the Keyblade at Dyme. "I'm not Xehanort anymore, boy. My name is **XEMNAS! **And yes, face me! Let your darkness overwhelm you!"

Dyme lifted Arpeggio, frustrated at Xehanort/Xemnas. At once, Dyme screamed in rage and charged, but-

WHAM!

Xemnas stabbed his Keyblade at Dyme's heart. Dyme collapsed, sighing in defeat.

The last thing he saw before passing out was Xehanort's Keyblade dissolving into nothingness.

When he came to, he noticed that he was wearing a black cloak, like Xemnas's. The second thing he noticed was that he was in some white room, surrounded by seven other robed figures!

Where was he?

Xemnas appeared, his face still hidden. "Congratulations," he said. "You are now the ninth member of Organization XIII."

As Xemnas spoke, Dyme noticed his name was floating above his head. The letters rearranged, creating DEMY. Finally, an X appeared in the end of the new name.

"Henceforth," Xemnas finished, "you shall be known as Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne."


	2. Chapter 2

"And you're owned! Game over!"

It was near the end of a long day in the Night Casino. Ludor, one of its patrons, had just defeated a young man in a Yu-Gi-Oh! match.

"Man, you're so good!" his opponent exclaimed in shock. "I really need to work on my dueling abilities..."

"Your loss," Ludor said. "I'm the king of card games! Blackjack, Egyptian War, etcetera... I win at each of them."

The opponent left, angry, searching for another casino game. Meanwhile, Ludor got up and yawned at the memories of the people who'd lost a butt load of money whereas he'd acquired some. Oh, the luxury of casinos...

A warm feeling spread over Ludor. He almost felt like he should head into the worldwide network of casinos. He felt as if he could conquer anything! With his skill in card games, he knew that the worlds would be his to dominate in all casinos.

As his blue eyes twinkled at the thought, he left the casino and prepared to head into the rest.

**-Five years later-**

"YES! TWO TRILLION MUNNY! I'M FUCKING RICH, BABY! A TRILLIONAIRE!"

Ludor was at his house, counting all the Munny he had taken from all the casinos. He'd bankrupted everyone he met in the casinos, taking all the Munny he'd won at the games.

It was almost midnight, but he felt that he wanted more. He was already a trillionaire, but why not stop? He could be a quadrillionaire, even a octillionaire...

Unfortunately, that was when he noticed a strange feeling.

Something raw was nibbling at his soul. It felt powerful, almost world-dominating, and corruptive.

"What's this?" Ludor muttered. As he glanced down, he noticed a dark aura surrounding him.

"You deserve it," someone said.

He turned around. A robed man was standing there, dressed in black, even the robe. Unknown to Ludor, that figure was Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII.

"Don't you realize what you have done, Ludor?" Xemnas asked. "You have fallen under the sin of greed."

"What?!" Ludor exclaimed.

"For that..." Xemnas drew the Keyblade that his original self, Master Xehanort, once wielded. "You will join me."

"AW HELL NO!" Ludor shrieked. He lunged at Xemnas and attempted to punch him.

Xemnas teleported to Ludor's behind. He stabbed his Keyblade into Ludor's chest, and Ludor screamed before fainting.

As Ludor lay still, Xemnas let his Keyblade dissolve. He let Ludor's name appear, and let it rearrange itself until it became LUORD. Then, he dropped the Recusant's Sigil, an X, into it.

"From this point on," Xemnas said, "you are now Luxord. The Gambler of Fate!"


End file.
